


Family Matters

by Arach



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Genre: Coming Out, Erik and his family are cute, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arach/pseuds/Arach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: "Billy came out on Erik first, even before he told Wanda. When his mother asked why, he simply shrugged and said it wasn’t like his grandfather and Professor Xavier were being subtle."</p><p>--</p><p>Erik wasn't good at dealing with people's feelings, let alone his grandson's feelings. <br/>But it felt great knowing that Billy had decided to come out to him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that headcanon on the Bland Marvel Headcanons blog and I loved it so much that I wanted to write this ficlet. So, there's no better time to write it than when I'm half sleepy and crying over my otps!
> 
> As always, happy reading!

Erik didn’t know why he agreed to talk to him. He didn’t even know what he was trying to accomplish. This wasn’t his area of expertise and he was completely out of his element. Understanding the workings of Earth’s magnetic fields and molding the iron content in his enemy’s blood to his advantage was _so_ much easier than sitting here, in the newly rebuilt Avengers Mansion, with his grandson directly in front of him.

“So, Billy,” Erik broke the silence and leaned back into the leather couch – a nice upgrade most likely made by one of Billy’s young avengers. “What is this important thing you wanted to tell me?” His face held the perfect expression of calm, his infamous red helmet nestled tightly over his white hair.

Billy looked a bit… nervous. Little blue sparks flew from his fingers as he fiddled with them or with his bright red cape. He worried his lip between his teeth and avoided Erik’s gaze.

While Erik adored his grandsons, Billy’s little ticks were causing a slight irritation in him. He had to leave Charles’ arms that morning saying that it was a family emergency. Erik wasn’t ashamed to say that he was a bit disappointed to see no immediate danger, but being in the Avengers Mansion was making him a bit antsy. There was still a lot of animosity between him and the old (and young) avengers.

“Okay,” Erik heard Billy mutter to himself, deep breaths following the one word. “Grandfather,” the corners of his lips twitched up in a small smile. He thanked Wanda everyday for giving him such great grandchildren. “I… um… I’m gay.” Billy had said the last part so quietly, that it was almost inaudible. If Erik almost missed what he said, but he didn’t and he heard.

Erik let out a sigh of relief. That was all?

“And you’re dating that Hulkling boy, right?”

Billy’s face flushed. “His name’s Teddy and yeah, we’re dating.”

Erik was silent for a moment before he nodded his head, showing Billy that he had his blessing and that Billy being gay didn’t make Erik love him any less than he loved Tommy or Wanda or Pietro.

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll be going before the Avengers come back and skin me alive. Tell your mother to contact me when she can,” Erik said and got up to leave, patting Billy’s back in a comforting manner on his way out.

“Wait, Grandfather!” Billy shot up from the couch and stared at Erik when he turned around. He had a pleading look in his eyes. “Please don’t tell mom.” Erik raised an eyebrow and he opened his mouth to tell Billy that not telling his mother was foolish, but Billy continued to speak. “I promise I’ll tell her myself. Just not right now.”

Erik understood, somewhat. Sure, he didn’t have his mom with him when he found out that he reacted to a man’s body the same way he reacted to a woman’s body and he never really had to come out as bisexual, it was always obvious. But Erik could understand needing time and so he promised Billy he wouldn’t tell Wanda, exchanged goodbyes, and left.

\--  
  
Charles greeted him with a warm cup of coffee, their chess game from last night, and a heart stopping smile.

“Welcome back. How’s Billy?” he asked as soon as Erik slid off the helmet and tossed it carelessly onto a chair nearby. Erik leaned down to kiss Charles, sighing contently on his lover’s lips as Charles mind nestled back into his.

“He’s doing well,” Erik replied, settling into the seat across from Charles. “Where did we leave off?”

“I believe it was your turn, my friend,” Charles gestured for Erik to go right ahead.

“He came out to me,” Erik said offhandedly, handing rubbing his chin as he contemplated his next move. “I didn’t really know what to say, but I think I did the right thing.”

_Mind if I…_

**_You know you’re always welcome in my mind, schatz._ **

Erik brought his conversation with Billy onto the surface of his thoughts so Charles could have easy access while he moved his knight.

“You definitely did the right thing, my friend,” Charles smiled that smile that made Erik’s heart skip a beat and his cool exterior to melt. It made Erik feel so much better about trying his best to be a good grandfather.

* * *

“Mom, I’m gay,” Billy let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding and smiled when his mom smiled at him.

“And I still love you,” Wanda said, hugging him tightly.

“Wow, this was so much easier than I thought, especially after I told grandfather.”

Wanda pulled away and stared at Billy with what could only be described as an incredulous expression on her face, “You told your grandfather first?” Billy nodded and slipped out of his mom’s arms. “Why?”

Billy merely shrugged and waved over at Teddy when he saw his boyfriend standing at the door. “I felt like he would understand my situation the best; I mean, it’s not like him and Professor X were being subtle.” With that, he kissed his mom goodbye on the cheek and left arm in arm with Teddy.

Wanda stayed stock still in the middle of the foyer and then broke out of her stupor, a disgusted look on her face. She did _not_ need to know about her father’s love life.


End file.
